


Dead Girl Walking

by Kikikittykis



Series: Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, F/M, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Nephilim reader, Reader-Insert, Song: Dead Girl Walking, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: Reader knows that she is going to die and she doesn't want to go out without some fun first. And Scott is just the boy to do that with her.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Dean Winchester & You, Jack Kline & You, Sam Winchester & You, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) & Reader, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader
Series: Teen Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991002
Kudos: 5





	Dead Girl Walking

You knew that you were going to die. You could feel it. When your grace had been ripped out of your body by Lucifer. You were running out of time you could feel that if you didn’t get your grace back or kick start it. You would be dead in 30 hours. You summoned Billie trying to find how to save yourself but she wouldn’t release what is to come. You thought maybe you could track your dad but you no longer had your grace and you couldn’t go to Sam and Dean because when you left they didn’t know why you left only that you needed space after Lucifer took your grace. Castiel didn’t want you to go but you had to. You needed to find what life is all about and you did you found a family with Scott, Stiles the Sheriff and Melissa even Derek wasn’t getting on your nerves. You walked around the town only to find yourself on Scott’s street. You walked up to his house where the light was still on and an idea hit you why spend the rest of your life contemplating stuff when you could spend it with him even if it was only like 28 hours left. You put your hand on the wall of his house and slowly climbed up the wall when you got to his window sill you opened the window a bit more and sat on the window sill. “Hey Scott” you said from his window sill.  
“What are you doing here (Y/N)”  
“Shhh” you said to him, hopping off of his window sill and onto his bed then gracefully to the floor.  
“What are you doi-” you cut Scott off with a deep kiss and pulled on his shirt to get him more to your height Scott kissed back with energy. He broke apart from you and then went to speak  
“What is this (Y/N)”  
“Just kiss me Scott” you said back to him as he took your lips back into another searing kiss he started to move you backwards until your knees hit the edge of his bed. You took your hands off of his waist and started to push his shirt up and off of him he complied taking his lips off of yours and pulling his shirt off and leaving his toned body behind. He slowly put his hands up the side of your shirt resting his hands on your side and stomach. Played with the edge of the fabric silently asking you if you wanted to take it off and you vigorously complied peeling the shirt off and over your head you tossed it behind Scott as he put his hands against your shoulder as he climbed onto the bed beside you and rolled the two of you overdo that he was on top and had you in a searing kiss. You reached in front of you and started to unbuckle his pants.  
“Wait (Y/N)” Scott said and broke apart from the two of you.  
“Don’t worry i'm on the pill” you said almost as if you’d read his mind. Scott launched back onto your lips starting to kiss down your neck. You let a moan out and put your hands into his hair slightly tugging on it. The two of you had a great night after your night’s escapades Scott put the sheet over your body and brought you into his arms. “(Y/N)”  
“yes Scott”  
“There is something that is going on with you”  
“What do you mean by that”  
“You are always nervous and I’ve heard you cough multiple times”  
“I just have a bit of a cold, nothing bad” You easily lied despite having your grace gone being the daughter of Lucifer had it’s certain perks like having no telltale signs of when you were lying. Course Scott didn’t know that your dad is Lucifer and that you are a Nephilim that no longer has her grace.  
“We should probably get dressed” Scott said and you got out of the bed and slowly found your clothes pulling them on. Scott found each article of his clothing. He had just finished buckling his belt when you launched into a coughing fit and spat up blood on your hand. The smell of blood hit Scott’s nostrils very clearly. He rushed over to you as you collapsed onto the floor. Scott didn’t know what to do. You sent a silent prayer to Castiel in your mind. Scott wnet to you on the floor and took you into his arms as something happened to you. When all of a sudden there was a flutter and Scott looked around the room and growled when he saw two men inside of his room. “(Y/N) no no no, Cas what do we do”  
“Jack you need to split your grace with her, Here let me” Castiel said and made a small slit under Jack’s chin and took some of his grace and caught it in a small vial. “We can help,” Castiel said to Scott as Scott laid (Y/N) on the ground gently and Castiel knelt next to her slightly tipping open her mouth and letting the glowing mist go down her throat her entire body slightly lifted off the ground and with a large glow she gasped sitting upright. She slowly got up and her wings flared out behind in their shadow form  
“Jack, you are okay” she said, walking up to Jack and putting her hands on his cheeks as he started shedding tears because his sister didn’t die. (Y/N) engulfed Jack into a hug and reached her hands out and pulled both Scott and Castiel into the hug.  
“What the hell is going on” Scott said  
“That is a very long story”

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
